A conventional computer system typically includes a video display with a display screen having a number of discrete positions. Typically a cursor is displayed on the display screen of the video display to point to one of the positions on the display screen. The cursor usually has a hot spot, which indicates the position to which the cursor points, as well as a base, which is the remaining portion of the cursor. The hot spot is usually one pixel in size. Because of the small size of the hot spot, the hot spot is not readily visible on the display screen without the base of the cursor. The hot spot is therefore identified by the base of the cursor, which is typically several pixels in size and more readily seen by a user viewing a display screen. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a cursor 112 displayed on a display screen 102. The display screen has a number of discrete positions as identified by the illustrated squares. One skilled in the art would recognize that a typical display screen has many more discrete positions than illustrated in FIG. 1. The display screen is bounded by a top edge 104, a bottom edge 106, a right edge 108, and a left edge 110. The cursor 112 is an arrow cursor which has the shape of an arrow. The tip of the arrow is the hot spot 114, and the remaining portion of the arrow is the base 116. The arrow cursor 112 points to position 118, with the hot spot 114 placed directly on position 118.
Often times an input device, such as a mouse, is used to manipulate the location of the cursor on the display screen. When the cursor points to a position near an edge of the display screen, the cursor may be displayed on the display screen such that only the hot spot of the cursor is visible on the display screen, whereas the base of the cursor is not visible on the display screen. Since the base of the cursor typically identifies the location of the hot spot, when only the hot spot is visible on the display screen, it is difficult for a user to see the hot spot and determine the position to which the cursor currently points.